Ben Tennyson (Classic)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, more commonly known by Ben, is the main character of the series. He is first introduced in the episode "And Then There Were 10", where he finds the Omnitrix and, throughout the series, learns to use the powerful alien device, including the responsibly of wielding it. This theme was further explored in the episode "Kevin 11". He is also known as "Ben-Ben Tennyson". http://ben10coolstuff.webs.com/ Personality Ben 10 (Original Series) Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen, and their grandfather Maxwell start their summer camping trip. Ben goes stomping off into the woods after another fight with Gwen, whom he is not happy to have along on the trip, and finds an alien pod on the ground. When he examines it, he finds a mysterious, watch-like device, called the Omnitrix, stored inside. The device attaches permanently to his wrist and gives him the ability to transform into a variety of alien life-forms, each with their own unique powers, quite similar to DC Comics' Dial H for Hero comic. Although Ben realizes that he has a responsibility to help others with these new abilities at his disposal, he is not above a little super-powered mischief now and then. Along with Gwen and Max, Ben embarks on an adventure to fight evil, both extraterrestrial and earthly. Part II (Alien Force) He now sports a black shirt, a green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10, while his soccer uniform resembles his original clothing. He found a way to remove the Omnitrix roughly five years before the series began, allowing him to live a normal life. Ben also has a girlfriend named Julie Yamamoto, who helps his team from time to time. When Max goes missing, he teams up with Gwen and a reformed Kevin to find out about an alien conspiracy Max was working on. The Omnitrix has been re-calibrated, giving Ben access to a new set of alien forms; in addition, it reconfigures into a more watch-like shape. It also carries a new weakness: if Ben's aliens are hurt, when the Omnitrix times out, so too is Ben hurt as a result, though this has not proven to be any real problem so far. Contrary to the Omnitrix's previous ill-timed deactivation, the new re-calibrated Omnitrix appears to deactivate more or less to Ben's will or simply manually by rotating the dial as shown in the episode 'Alone Together', additionally it can be used multiple times in succession or indefinitely when used at its maximum, though its power will eventually deplete and will require time to recharge as shown in the episode "Good Copy Bad Copy". Although he, like Gwen, is a descendant from the Anodyte race, Ben does not bear the "spark" to use their powers. Unusually enough, in the episode "Voided", Ben seems to be able to see Animo absorbing energy. This may or may not be related to his Anodyte heritage. Ben has also learned some degree of martial arts taught by his cousin Gwen. In season three, it is shown that Ben has resumed acting superior and making rash decisions, thus leading the Omnitrix to decide which alien would be best for the situation. Gwen and Kevin have both been tired of this superior attitude ever since Ben, Gwen, and Kevin stopped the Highbreed invasion. Ben has also begun to tamper with the Omnitrix, which led to the release of archetypes Goop, Spidermonkey, Chromastone, and Way Big, which he got back. He is now fighting against enemies old and new, using familiar aliens from the original series such as Diamondhead, Upchuck, Cannonbolt, Way Big, Ditto, Heatblast, and Ghostfreak, all the while gaining new aliens like Lodestar, Nanomech, and Rath. http://ben10coolstuff.webs.com/ Ben 10 (Original Future) #Twenty years into the future, Ben has become a full-time superhero. He no longer bothers to conceal his identity, as he is recognized everywhere as Ben 10,000 or Ben 10-K, no matter what alien form he is using. He also has 10,000 alien forms, hence the name, and has once again unlocked the Omnitrix's master control function, allowing him to switch forms at will. Having been fighting crime for such a long time, Ben 10,000 has grown into a more strict and serious character, going so far as to stop naming his aliens (which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them), and has a darker way of dealing with villains, such as defeating Vilgax by literally dismembering him, though his interaction with his past self in the episode "Ben 10,000" causes him to lighten up somewhat, naming his aliens all over again. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, Ben 10,000's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. In the far off future Ben possibly marries Kai Green and has a son named Kenny Tennyson (named after Ben's cousin Ken) and gives him a duplicate Omnitrix for his 10th birthday in the episode, "Ken 10". Ben also has an unseen daughter named Gwendolyn Tennyson (possible named after Gwen). Love Interests Kai Green Kai Green voiced by (Bettina Bush) is a girl of Navajo descent and the granddaughter of Wes Green, a former Plumber and a long time friend of Max Tennyson. She first appears in the episode "Ben Wolf" where Ben catches a glimpse of her dancing and is immediately smitten. At the end of the episode, Ben attempts to establish a relationship with her but is immediately rebuffed when he learns that he just isn't her "type". She was seen again in "Perfect Day" in an illusion created by the Forever Knight. Julie Yamamoto Julie Yamamoto Voiced by (Vyvan Pham), an Asian-American student & teenage tennis player who is currently Ben's love interest. She first appears in the pilot episode of Ben 10: Alien Force as a crowd attendant to Ben's soccer match. At the end of "War of the Worlds", Ben and Julie get close to kissing, but decide against it as Gwen, Kevin, and Max were all looking on. Ben then tells her that he will walk her to school the next day, and Julie gets home by riding Ship. Elena Validus Elena Validus is one of the Plumber kids and a former member of Ben's soccer team she is mentioned by Gwen as Ben's first crush (though this contradicts what was seen in the original series as Ben met Elena when he was fourteen while he met Kai when he was ten). Ben had to convince his soccer team mates to let her join. She appears in the live-action film, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Note: this is only for the live action film Ben 10 alien swarm. She met him in a battle of Misstere Morther Live Actions Ben 10: Race Against Time Ben 10: Race Against Time is a live-action adaptation of the animated television series Ben 10 created by Man of Action. The working title was previously Ben 10 in the Hands of Armageddon. Directed by Alex Winter, it premiered on November 21, 2007 in the US as a Cartoon Network original film. Ben 10: Alien Swarm Ben 10: Alien Swarm is a live-action film that premiered on Cartoon Network on November 25, 2009, based on the animated series Ben 10: Alien Force. It is the sequel to the 2007 live-action film Ben 10: Race Against Time. The film was confirmed to be executive produced and directed by Alex Winter once again and written by John Turman and James Krieg. The cast were revealed throughout the Ben 10 Week towards the end of March 2009 in special commercials that can be viewed on the film website and on the Turner Newsroom. Behind the Scenes * In the original series, Ben is voiced by Tara Strong. * In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * For the episodes "Ben 10,000" and "Ken 10", Ben is voiced by Fred Tataiscore. * In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Ben is played by Graham Phillips. * In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Ben is played by Ryan Kelley. Trivia *Although he has Anodyte lineage, he has not shown signs of having Anodyte powers. Dwayne McDuffie pointed out that, Anodytes are energy beings, and do not have DNA. So there is no possible way the Omnitrix has Anodyte DNA in it. *As revealed in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie. *He has a strong affinity for smoothies and chili fries. *After when Ben tries to hack the Omnitrix it seems to be acting like it did in the first series (e.i.randomizing his options and timing out all the time.) *In season 3 Ben has not changed his clothes like Kevin and Gwen did. *As of season 3, Ben appears to have reverted to a personality similar to the one he had in the original Ben 10, such as acting superior and making rash decisions. This includes reverting to his old habit of always choosing his strongest/toughest alien, like Humungousaur or Way Big to fight as (like he used to do with Fourarms). As a result of this change in personality & his failed attempt to hack the Omnitrix, it has resulted in the Omnitrix returning to its previous tendency of it deciding which alien would be best for the situation, instead of transforming into the alien Ben wants to. As revealed later by Azmuth in Primus, the Omnitrix got damaged, probably by the hacking attempt. *Like Max and Gwen, Ben thinks that the summer he found the Omnitrix was the best summer ever. *Ben and Gwen seem to have gotten closer in Alien Force. *In the original Ben 10 ''Ben hates school. *Ben said in "The Gauntlet''" he is no longer afraid of J.T. and Cash. *As confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie, Ben's middle middle name is Kirby. *The Galactic Medal of honor Ben receives in Vengeance of Vilgax pt.1 resembles the Vulcan IDIC from Star Trek *He made a cameo appearance alongside several over cartoon characters in the BBC Children in Need's 2009 Charity Single as a member of the 'Peter Kay animated All-Star band'. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tennyson Family Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers